


Don't Tease Me

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dom/sub, Pining, chisa features minorly at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kyosuke stops Juzo fighting and they talk about what happened.





	Don't Tease Me

“Wow,” a member of the gathered crowd jeered, “When Kyosuke says jump, Juzo doesn’t even need to ask how high!” A chuckle went up from the surrounding students. 

The boy that Juzo had been fighting, used the uproar to scurry away, while Juzo stood, almost frozen, fists still clenched and chest heaving. Winning a petty school fight wasn’t a challenge for the Ultimate Boxer, but keeping his temper in check well enough not to chase down his escaping victim was difficult enough. 

Kyosuke’s voice still echoed in his ears, “That’s enough, Juzo.” It was simple, to the point, almost something he might say to anyone, but also something a bit more intimate. He hadn’t said “stop” or “freeze” or “stand down.” As the Ultimate School President, issuing that type of order in school would make sense, though perhaps not expecting it to be followed. 

But, with Juzo, it was perfectly reasonable to expect to be obeyed and he showed enough trust to not imply, even slightly, that what Juzo had been doing was entirely unnecessary. He meant only that what he’d done already was sufficient, though they’d discuss his actions later, in private. 

Kyosuke stepped forward and faced him, scanning quickly over his face for injuries. A blossoming bruise on his jaw was the only mark, leaving it likely that he’d been hit first. Once he was in swing, few people could land a solid punch. That meant that it was most probable that Juzo hadn’t been the one to make the confrontation physical, though possibilities ranged from complete self defense to someone he was bullying finally saw fit to stand up to him. 

“Come with me,” Kyosuke gestured for him to follow, leading him away from the gawking crowd. Unfortunately, his immediate compliance had been rather striking, and it seemed an unnecessary amount of gossip was soon to spring from the situation. 

Juzo followed him, shooting a glare at one of the people smirking at him. He knew they wouldn’t think anything about the truth- they couldn’t. They would just want to make fun of the fact that such a tough guy could be controlled with just a couple of words. It would be upsetting, but only upsetting. Not life ruining. 

Kyosuke waltzed into the nurse’s office, taking no notice of the people there and retrieved an ice pack. He returned to Juzo, who hovered by the door, then took him outside, and down to a bench that was a bit off the normally used paths. 

He sat down and looked at his friend expectantly until he took a seat beside him. Once Juzo was seated, he passed him the ice pack. 

“I don’t need this,” Juzo furrowed his brow, wondering if Kyosuke thought such a mild bruise would faze him. 

“I know,” Kyosuke nodded and gestured for him to put it to his jaw anyway. Juzo did. “Now, explain.” 

Juzo smiled slightly, “What does it matter? I stopped, didn’t I?” A faint blush began filling in his cheeks. 

“Juzo.” Kyosuke raised an eyebrow, watching him dispassionately.

He squirmed slightly under his gaze, then nodded, “Alright. I’m sorry. The jerk was saying some shit he shouldn’t have been. I got a little heated telling him to knock it off. I think he hit me so I’d be distracted and he could run away, but, well, that was a dumbass decision.” 

Kyosuke smirked, nodding his agreement to the foolishness of that plan, “What was he saying?” Anything could get Juzo a bit hot under the collar, but there was the potential that it was something that required his attention as well. 

Juzo’s blush darkened and he kept silent for a moment, attempting to figure out how much to say. He certainly didn’t want to lie, but he was a bit embarrassed about the truth. 

Kyosuke waited silently, keeping his eye on Juzo. Predictably, Juzo fidgeted under the weighted expectation and eventually nodded. 

“It was about you. Just, you know, talking shit about how you aren’t as good as you think you are and Chisa should find somebody better to crush on,” he admitted with a sheepish smile. Obviously Kyosuke wouldn’t care about something so trivial, he’d just be annoyed that he was so easily baited. 

Kyosuke nodded quietly, thinking it over. Fortunately that was nothing of particular importance. Eventually he put a hand on Juzo’s shoulder, “I appreciate you caring about my reputation, but you don’t have to defend me from insignificant trash talk. It’s irrelevant. If there’s anything important, I’ll take care of it. Trust me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Juzo ducked his head with a shrug, “I’ll try not to make more trouble for you.” 

Kyosuke’s smile was warm and lighthearted, “Well, I know that won’t work out. But I don’t mind you causing me trouble.” 

“Hey! Don’t tease me!” Juzo snapped, hoping he could pretend the only reason he blushed was because he was embarrassed about what he said. 

“KYOOOOSUKE!” an excited yell pulled both of their attention to the side, as Chisa came barreling down the path towards them. 

Kyosuke smiled slightly and scooted closer to Juzo, making room for her to sit on the other side. 

“Hey Chisa, were you looking for me?” he asked. 

“Yeah! You weren’t inside… Why are you out here alone with Juzo?” she giggled, “He’s not trying to steal you from me, right?” she turned her attention to him, “I won’t let you have him. He’s mine, not yours.” She arranged her face into a playful glare, though laughter still tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

“Ugh, don’t tease me,” Juzo rolled his eyes. She was always on about that and he felt he could probably get out of it this time by pretending to be even more grumpy about it than usual.


End file.
